The Forbidden Secret
by Jazzy1
Summary: WARNING: WILL REMAIN UNFINISHED Ginny develops a forbidden secret. How long can she keep it from her brother? *Trust me, you'll love this one! Please Review! Chap.3 is up! Yay!
1. Temperatures Rise

The Forbidden Secret

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters! I wish I did though! That would be SO fun! Please review!

            Ron and Ginny Weasley were closer than close can get between brother and sister.  They were always protective of each other and told one another secrets. There wasn't one thing that one didn't know about the other.  That is, until one day…

            Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were walking down the corridor towards the great hall on their way to lunch. 

            " Oh No!" cried Hermione.

            "What's the matter Hermione?" asked Harry.

            " I'm so stupid! I left my potions book on my desk in Snape's room!" said Hermione.

            "It's no big 'mione. We can go and get it right now." Said Ron turning around.

            " Oh, don't worry. I can get it myself," said Hermione.

            " It's all right we'll come with" Said Harry.

            " You coming Ginny?" Ron asked his sister.

            "Oh, if you don't mind I have to meet Colin. I promised him we'd brainstorm some ideas for the school newspaper. See you in a few!" Said Ginny heading the other direction.

            Ginny continued walking toward the Great Hall with her notebook in hand for writing down ideas when she was tripped by and invisible force. After brushing the dirt off of her knees and picking up her books she turned around.  She saw Draco Malfoy with his wand in his hand smirking evilly.

            "Watch yourself Weasel. I always knew you muggle-lovers were stupid but I had no idea you were clumsy too." said Draco.

            Ginny glared at him. "Why don't you leave me alone Draco and go play dolls with Crabbe and Goyle. I'm sure they're waiting for you at their little tea party in the Slytherin common room. You don't want to keep them waiting." said Ginny.

            The smirked came off of Draco's face and was replaced quickly with annoyance.

            " Watch your mouth Weasley. At least I could _afford_ tea." Said Draco.

            Ginny looked backfired but quickly came back to her senses. She glared at Draco.

            "I can afford tea and when I drink it I actually have someone to drink it with." Shot back Ginny.

            Draco pushed her against the wall. 

            "Is that so? Well, if you keep on cheeking off the way you are you won't be around to drink anything," Draco said staring hard at her.

            At first Ginny was scared to death but then stared back up at him and noticed something in his eyes, something…different? It was softer and not so harsh and mean. She quickly snapped back to her senses. This was _Malfoy _she was talking about. Her brother's sworn enemy. Not some cuddly play toy!

            Her thoughts were quickly cut off as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back up the hallway.

            "Malfoy! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" yelled Harry obviously pissed off.

            "Put my sister down you slimy git!" said Ron.

            "Fine" said Draco casually. He simply let her go and she fell to the ground. That pissed off Ron. He started to come toward Draco but Hermione held him back. 

            "Ron, you don't want to go starting fights. Ginny's fine so let's just leave" said Hermione trying to talk sense into a steaming Ron.

            Ginny got up, grabbed her things and hurried over to where Ron was and hid behind Harry.

            "Poor little Ginny Weasley. Scared are you? Have to go and hide behind Potter?"Draco said smirking, "…Figures." he spat.

            That remark crossed the line. In fact, if Harry, Hermione, and Ginny hadn't held Ron back they were certain Draco would be a pancake at the moment.

            "C'mon Ron, let's just **GO**. Please?" said Hermione anxious to leave.

            Ron glared at Draco. "Stay away from my sister you little prat."

            Draco chuckled at Ron. " Is that supposed to be some kind of _threat_ Weasley?" said Draco extremely amused.

            "Take it how you want Malfoy. Just don't go near Ginny again. Got it? Because if I hear of you harassing her again you'll wish you'd never been born." After saying that he left with Hermione and Harry. Ginny attempted to leave but Draco took her shoulder and held her back.

            "This isn't over Weasley. You'll be seeing me again, whether you like it or not." Said Draco.

            " Whatever Malfoy" said Ginny tearing herself from Draco's grip. 

            As she stormed towards the great hall she heard Draco yell, " You can't run to your big brother forever you know!"

            She stopped and turned around. " You know what Draco? Your right. But that still doesn't mean that I'm going to put up with you and your **crap**." With that, she left leaving Draco baffled.

            'Maybe the little Weasley brat has some spunk in her after all.' Draco though to himself still looking in the direction Ginny had exited in. He quickly shooed the thought from his mind and left to the Slytherin common room determined to get back at Ron and Ginny.            

            "So, she's not going to put up with me eh? We'll just see about that," Draco said to himself as he entered the Slytherin common room to plot out his revenge.

**********

A/N: This is my first Ginny/Draco fic. Do you like it? Should I continue? Lemme know. Please review! I will love you till the end of time if you do. 

            *Also check out my other Harry Potter fanfictions and review!

Blind Date (A/N: I desperately need your profiles for this one!); Talk Show; The Boyfriend; The Dating Game; Your Real (A/N: If you like JLo and Ja Rule you'll love this one!) 

                        _L8er!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Ginny's Thoughts

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! I almost died of shock! You guys rock! To everyone who has put me on his or her favorite author list, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! Thank you!

The Forbidden Secret 

(Chapter 2-Ginny's thoughts)

          That night Ginny lay wide-awake in her bead thinking about the day's events.  However, the biggest thing on her mind was Malfoy. It's was just the way he looked at her that she couldn't seem to shake from her thoughts.

            'There's no way that there could be something …different and …lovable in a Malfoy, Yuck! Especially not Draco! Eww! Draco has to be the most disgusting, mean, soiled, bratty, know-it-all wannabe, thinks he's macho, dork around! And to think I was actually inches away from him today!' Ginny though to herself. 'But then again- No! No buts about it! He's disgusting and that's all he'll ever be, end of story!!! There is no way he could ever be nice! So I'm going to go to bed and when I wake up this will all be over!' Ginny tucked herself under the cover and prayed to god that when she went to sleep, she wouldn't have Malfoy haunting her dreams.

As the days progressed Ron would continually ask her if Malfoy had been bugging her at all.  And she told him no, which was true. But something about that fact in the back of her mind drove her to the edge for some reason.

'Could I be missing him?' Ginny thought to herself. 'No! Of coarse not! That's the stupidest thought ever! How could I miss him if I don't even know him! Any way I don't want to get to know him!' Ginny told herself in her head. "…Or do I?" Ginny said out loud.

"What was that Gin?" asked Ron looking up who was sitting in the common room with her playing chess with Harry.  

"Nothing Ron" said Ginny. "I'll see you two in the morning" 

"Bye Gin" said Harry.

"See ya Ginny," said Ron.


	3. The Plan

The Plan

            A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated.  I've been _really_ busy. Thanks for reading my fics. I love all of you for reviewing my past chapters and I would appreciate it if you all reviewed so I know how I'm doing. No flamers please! Thanks!

            **********

            It was a late night In the Slytherin common room.  The room was dark except for the few lit candles that were floating in a ghostly manner around the cold room.  It was quite.  So quite that you could hear a pin drop and still here it rolling down the floor minutes later.  

            That night the only people you could find awake in the common room were Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco.  Crabbe and Goyle were obviously zoned out in their own worlds when they suddenly snapped out of their trances with the breaking of silence.

               "That's it!" Yelled Draco jumping out of his seat.

            "What's it?" asked Goyle yawing while stretching his arms out and then cracking his knuckles.  

            " I know exactly how I'm going to get back at that stupid, filthy weasel.

            "How?" asked Crabbe scatching his head.

            " I'll seduce her." Malfoy said began as he started pacing the room. "Then, I'll convince her that I'm madly in love with her until I have complete control of her…"

Draco stopped.

            "Then what?" asked Goyle curious to know the rest of his plan.

"…Then I'll crush her like the little roach she is…"Said Draco as he stopped pacing.

"..and?" asked Crabbe.

            "And then…",Malfoy started.

            "I'll let my father take care of the rest" Draco finished in a dark and dangerous whisper and an evil glint in his eye and a devious smirk on his pale white face.

            Meanwhile, Ginny was woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing heavy.  She had been dreaming of him again.  But the dream was different. It's was of him in class or walking the corridors. No, not this time.  This time her dream was way different.  

            They had been together.  She saw him smiling and running up to her and embracing her in a huge bear hug while telling her how much he had missed her and how beautiful and smart he thought she was before kissing her.  They had gone to the beach on a romantic date with a sunset and everthing.  They were on a gorgeous picnic with straqberries ,choclate, sandwiches and watermelon. Yet, all of the food was forgotten because the had gotten lost in eachothers eyes. And for the moment nothing in the world mattered and everything else except their love was forgotten. Then suddenly Draco's trademark evil smirk played on his face as he looked past her.  She turned around to see what he was looking at when she was covered and darkness.  She struggled to get out of whatever she was trapped in when she could feel herself being thrown into the water as sound of evil laughter was drown out.  The loudest laugh was that of Draco and as she was consumed by the water that's the only sound she could hear ringing over and over in her ears when suddenly she became light headed and stopped breathing. It was then she woke up.

            Ginny was shaking as she reminded herself that it was only a dream.  It wasn't real.  She was never in love with Malfoy, they never went on a romantic date and he never had her killed. It wasn't real. It would never become real.  She would love him. It wasn't possible.  Or was it?

A/N: I hope you like it! Please review! I'll try to review it as soon as I can. I don't know when that will be I've been really busy lately but I'll try. L8er! -Jazzy


	4. Staring

Staring 

          A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I've been in Canada and stuff. Also I have a HUMUNGOUS writers block so if any of u have and ideas 4 the story please, **_please_** help me out and tell me. Thanks a million!!!!! P.S. I would write longer chapters but I need a stronger idea. So if u can help me I'll make the chapters longer.

          ***************

          The next day was wonderful and perfect in every way.  A day that Ginny was hoping would be entirely Malfoy-Free in every way.  Sadly for her, it wasn't.

                    That entire day she could feel him staring at her every time they were in the same room together and it was starting to annoy her.

          She finally couldn't stand it anymore. She marched up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned around then smiled when he was who it was.

          "Well. Well, Well. If it isn't Weasley. What a surprise. What do you want?" He said in an incredibly snotty tone.

          "Why the hell do you keep staring at me today? Knock it off!" yelled Ginny. Then she turned to leave having said what she came to say. But Malfoy stopped her.

          "What?" said Ginny annoyed with him.

          "You asked me a question. Don't you want to hear the answer?" Draco asked.

          "I wasn't expecting an answer back **Malfoy**" said Ginny emphasizing his name with an extreme amount of hatred in her voice.

          "Well, I'll give you one anyway." Said Draco.

          "Fine, then what?" said Ginny anxious to get away from him.

          "I was admiring how beautiful you look today." Said Draco with a smile on his face.

          "What!" Ginny thought to herself stunned. " Is he serious? D-Did he just say that? No one's ever called me beautiful. Malfoy?"

          'He likes you' said a voice in her head.

          "He does not," she thought to the voice inside her head.

          'Flirt with him'

"No Way! This is a joke. It has to be," she thought.

'What if it's not?' said her innerself.

"It has to be. I mean, hello!?! This is Draco **Malfoy** here." Thought back Ginny before coming back to reality.

          Ginny just glared at Draco.

"Whatever Malfoy" she said with as much snootiness she could muster. Then she walked off.

'She likes me,' Draco thought to himself.

"This is going to be too easy" Draco said outloud to himself.

Ginny stormed into the common room and threw herself onto one of the sofas.

"What's wrong Gin?" asked Ron worried.

"Malfoy" said Ginny pissed off.

"What did he do?" said Ron defensively.

"He's been staring at me all bloody day! Plus, he's just so-so-" said Ginny angry and struggling to find the word that she was thinking of to describe Draco with.

" So what" asked Ron.

" I dunno! So- something! Whatever it is it's annoying!" said Ginny before going up into her room.

"Malfoy had better back off soon" Ron said to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"He's always asking for a fight" said Harry just as peeved as Ron.

" I know, and he's gonna get one real soon." Said Ron cracking his knuckles.

A/N: Sorry it's not longer! Really I am! But it's something. Please review! If feel so much more compelled to write when I have review. Thanx! Lots of loved for people who have already reviewed! I love you!!!!!!!!

Till next chapter, L8er!!!!!!!!! (Check out my other stories! They need love 2!) -Jazzy


	5. Ron

A/N: yea, its been like a year…and im just NOW updating….lol I'm horrible I know, im really sorry. But please, no flamers still. I just don't have time to write anymore and its tragic. But hey, here it is so please enjoy! Please, reply! Disclaimer: Not my characters, blah blah blah you know the deal…

**Ron**

Ron approached Draco in the corridor that day, alone and without Hermione or Harry. He pushed him against the wall.

"Shove off, and leave my sister alone. You hear me Malfoy? You shove off or I swear on Merlin you're gonna regret it," threatened Ron.

"Ooo, that **was** a threat now wasn't it?"Draco retorted pushing Ron's hands away from his neck. "Now, you wouldn't want my father knowing that you're threatening me now would you Weasley…?"

"Bloody tell your father ferret. See if I give a rat's arse." Ron said getting in his face again, "If I hear of you bugging my sister anymore I'll kick you're arse so badly you're father will feel it and be sore for a month." He pushed him against the wall one last time and walked off, still fuming.

Draco watched him walk off. He was upset, very upset. He muttered to himself "He's gonna pay for that, no one treats a Malfoy like that"

_'So what are you gonna do about it then'?_ said the voice in his head.

"I don't bloody know yet, let me think about it" Draco thought.

_'I have a suggestion…'  
_"I don't need you're bloody suggestions. Even if technically they are my own."

Draco waited for a bit, brainstorming.

"Fine then, what's your damn suggestion?"

'After you seduce Ginny, let him find you with her. Or at least find the evidence. It's the best revenge you could get.'

"Perfect"Draco said aloud, an evil smirk playing on his face once more.

For the next week Ron was glued at the hip with Ginny.

"Ron, I don't need a body guard. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself you know." Ginny said.

"Yea, I know Gin, but Malfoy is a real git and I'd rather be safe then sorry. "Ron replied.

"Ron, please, just leave me alone for today. I'm too stressed out for this. My deadline for my article is due tomorrow and it's hard to edit when you're practically breathing down my collar."

"Fine then. I'll go. But if you see Malfoy just get up and scream and run until you find me"

Ginny just gave him a look until he got the hint to 'leave already' and left.

And of coarse, 5 minutes later, who else would show up other than Malfoy? Draco sat across from her, slammed his text book down on the table and began reading it. Ginny just looked up at him.

Draco brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at her. "What are you looking at? Do you mind?"

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"What does it look like? I'm studying for my potions exam" said Draco.

"Go somewhere else then and do it." Ginny demanded.

"I don't see a sign prohibiting me from studying here Ginny. So, sorry, I'm staying."

"What did you just call me?"

"Ginny, that **is** your name isn't it?" said Draco, then looked back at his textbook.

Ginny just sat there awestruck. 'I really don't need this today' she whispered to herself and got up and moved to the next table.

Draco followed her…

"Will you please go somewhere I'm not?" Ginny asked, annoyed.

"Chill out now. I just have a question to ask you." Draco said.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not in your level of potions."

"I'm wasn't going to ask you about potions."

"Then what do you want?"

"Are you attracted to me?" Draco said very seriously.

"WHAT? What? What? No! Of coarse not! What? What do you mean 'am I attracted to you?' what? No, no! What? No!" Ginny awestruck and appalled by his question.

"Is that no then?" Draco said.

"Yes!"

"Yes as in you **are** attracted in me, or yes as in no?" with a playful look on his face.

"What? Malfoy I am **not** attracted to you in any way, shape or form. I can't **believe** you would ask me a thing like that.!" Said Ginny, still shocked.

"It's just a question" Draco remarked casually.

"It wasn't **just** a question Malfoy."

"Oh? Then what would you call it."

"A very rude, and disgusting question"

"It's still a question."

Ginny rolled her eyes, gathered her stuff, and left the common room. It wasn't long before she could hear him following behind her. She spun around.

"BUZZ OFF!" she yelled, then stopped herself and immediately apologized when she realized it was Colin behind her and not Draco after all. "Oh my gosh, Colin, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. Do you have the article done?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'll have it done soon. I haven't had a moment's peace all day and I haven't been able to finish it. I'll owl it to you as soon as I possibly can. I'm so sorry it's not done already." Ginny explained hurriedly.

"It's alright Gin, you're usually good about deadlines so I'll let this one slide. Just get it in today if you can. See you!" Colin said then left.

Ginny sighed and continue to walk until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She expected it to be Colin saying that he forgot to mention something. So she turned around in a calm manner this time. She shouldn't have…

"What now Draco? Can't you leave me alone for five minutes?"

"You just called me Draco" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't look so pleased. That is your name isn't it?"

"Yea, I guess it is isn't it. Say it again for me?"

"No! Why?"

"It just sounds so much nicer coming from you" Draco replied with a sweet look in his eyes that had Ginny lost for a moment. She soon snapped out of it though.  
"You're demented." Ginny told him.

"Maybe, but let me ask you just one more thing?"

"Only if you promise to leave me in peace so I can finish my bloody article!"

"Fine"

"Ok, what is it?"

Draco suddenly kissed her. Ginny felt like someone has just set off fireworks in her head. She froze and couldn't move, she was like in a daze. When he moved back she just stood there with her mouth gaping.

Draco smiled. "I'll talk to you later Weasley" He headed up the stairs leaving her there in shock.

Ginny ran up to her dorm room and shut the door behind her and threw her stuff down on her bed.

'That did **not** just happen!' She thought to herself.

'It did, and you enjoyed it too' 

'Ugh, no I didn't. It was discusting.'

'Oh don't lie to yourself. You think he's gorgeous and you want him to…' 

'I want him to hold me close, gaze in my eyes and kiss me like there's no tomarrow'

_'See? I told you so'_

'What? No, I didn't just say that'

_'You're right, you actually thought it.'_

'Shut up, you know what I meant…Well, aren't you going to say something?'

_'You told me to shut up'_

'I didn't mean it.'

_'Yea, but you mean it when you said you wanted Draco to kiss you again'_

'It's Malfoy, and no I don't'

_'You so do'_

'Fine, I do. So sue me? He's really hot and im attracted to him. Is that a crime?'

_'No'_

'And I want him to kiss me again. Is that a crime too?'

_'It is to your brother. You'd better pray he doesn't find out'_

'Oh shit…'


	6. Rain

A/N: I beg your forgiveness! I am HORRIBLE at updating regularly .lol (as u can see by the publish date.lol) Plz review anyway! And check out my story Fallen Roses!

Rain 

The sun streamed in from the window and beamed over Ginny's radiant red hair as she slept peacefully. Suddenly Ginny bolted up, her hair sticking in every direction. 'Omg, I kissed Draco yesterday!' she thought to her self, freaking out, 'Omg, shoot! I'm sooo dead! There's not way my brother isn't gonna found out! He probably already knows! I'm so dead!'

There was a knock on the door that started Ginny so much; she nearly fell out of her bed. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's just me!" said Ron from the other side. Ginny went pale, certain that she was minced meat. "Great news, I guess Dumbledoor had to schedule a last minute staff meeting, so our morning classes are canceled for today! Feel free to sleep in!"

Ginny let out a nervous breath she had been holding. "Thanks for letting me know Ron! That's wicked! I'll see you later then!"

"G'bye!" called Ron as he departed. Ginny crawled out of bed and got dressed into more comfortable robes than her usual school robes. Her robe was emerald green, ankle length, and had a hood. It went extremely well with her hair and her complexion. She brushed her hair neat and then left her room and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She took a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. However she didn't really have much of an appetite. She couldn't get her mind off of Draco and that kiss.

'Ugh, this is annoying', she thought, 'Why on earth am I thinking about this? I hate Draco! He's a low life worm! I need to stop thinking about him. Maybe a walk will help me clear my mind. Fresh air is always good.'

Ginny picked up her toast and carried it with her and left out to the school grounds. It was wet outside and slightly drizzling. The smell of wet grass was in the air and the ground still had bits of fog covering it, giving the school grounds the illusion of being a swamp. Ginny walked along and stopped at the side of the school where there was a black bench next to a pond and covered by trees where she could be alone and think.

She finished her toast and then sprawled out on the bench and rested her eyes as she listened to birds chirping in the background. Soon after she screamed from being pushed off of the bench.

"What the hell!" Ginny looked up and saw Draco there, smirking at her. "Grr! I've had it with you!", she stood up and brushed herself up and got into his face. "You are such a twerp and I hate you!"

"Ouch, such hurtful words Ginny" said Draco sarcastically.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? I thought we went through this already. That is your name isn't it?" said Draco innocently.

"I don't care!" Ginny yelled, obviously furious with him. "You can't call me that!"

"Then what should I call you, pray tell?"

"Don't call me anything!" Ginny hollered. She got into his face and waved her finger in front of him "In fact! Don't. Ever. Come. Near. Me. Again." She said poking him in the chest with every word. Then she pushed him against the wall as it began to slightly rain again. "Actually, here's a better idea for you! Fall off the face of the Earth and never come back!"

Draco just stayed against the wall looking at her, his face completely emotionless and his eyes open. He waited for her to stop yelling and just watched her huff and puff for a few seconds. "Are you done?"

Ginny screamed and started to walk away. Draco reached out and grabbed her sleeve. She yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped at him.

"Fine, I won't touch you. But don't be so upset Ginny. I was just joking around, I never meant to upset you." Draco said, attempting to be apologetic.

"Never meant? You never meant-ugh! I can't believe you! Sure, I'm sure you "never meant it". Just like you never meant to insult my family and my friends! For a while I forgot who you really were, but thank heavens I've finally remembered. You're scum!" She spit at his feet and stormed off.


	7. The Pink Pen

Draco paced in the common room thinking. He had really messed up and had lost her trust. What little of it he had to begin with anyway. But if he couldn't earn her trust and love, he'd just have to take it. He wasn't about to take no for an answer and he was determined to have his revenge on the Weasley family. He went and grabbed his charms book and then he started to write a letter to Ginny, an evil smirk playing on his lips the entire time…

When Ginny woke up there was an owl waiting on her bedpost. She rubbed her eyes and took the envelope from it. The envelope was light pink and had her name written on it in Red shimmering letters. She opened it and took the letter out and read it-

_Dear Ginny,_

_ I'm sorry I upset you so much and that I have mistreated your family for all of these years. But I really want to make it up to you and show you that I'm truly sorry. I'll be honest right now, I like you. I really do. Maybe even more than a friend. I don't want you upset with me. Why don't we meet where we left off tonight around 10pm? I'll be waiting on the bench. I hope you'll accept this gift from me as a token of my apologies. _

_ Hope to see you tonight,_

_ Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Ginny looked in the envelope and found a gorgeous, expensive, pink pen. The tag said that it never ran out of ink and had its own spell check. Ginny held it in awe. She absolutely loved it. Suddenly she felt funny, almost fuzzy. Then she got light headed and felt really really really happy. She looked at the letter in her hands and couldn't help but feel her heart leap in glee. And suddenly she realized she was madly in love with Draco Malfoy.

A/N: I hope u like this chapter! Feel free to check out my other works! Sorry for being so horrible at updating but thank u 2 everyone who reads my work anyway! I love you all! Xoxoxo


End file.
